


Eifersucht

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys' Love, Confession, Eric Cartman/Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Shounen-ai, Teens, fight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happends if Eric thinks, that Kyle and Stan secretly fucking and he becomes totally jealous? [German fanfiction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eifersucht

Die Beiden hatten was am Laufen. Da war er sich sicher. 

Grimmig starrte Eric Cartman in die hinterste Ecke auf dem Schulhof während er  
sein Mitttagessen zu sich nahm. Dort standen Kyle Broflovski und Stan Marsh. Er  
würde sie als zwei seiner besten Freunde bezeichnen, während die Beiden ihn  
mehr als einen 'unfreiwilligen Freund' oder dergleichen, bezeichnen würde. Es  
stimmte wohl, dass sie alle schon seit dem Kindergarten zusammen abhingen. Aber  
größtenteils hatten sie sich in den Haaren, beleidigten und demütigten sich  
gegenseitig. Die Initiative ging meist von Cartman aus und richtete sich am  
meisten gegen Kyle. Seine Gründe waren immer die selben. Kyle war so gut wie  
alles, gegen was der Brünette irgendetwas hatte. Kyle war in seinen Augen nicht  
weiter als ein rothaariger Daywalkerjude aus Jersey. Das bot genug  
Angriffsfläche für den Jungen mit 'den schweren Knochen', wie er selber nennen  
würde. Aber eigentlich hatte er einfach nur mächtig viel auf den Knochen.  
Schon seit der Grundschule war er immer der 'Fettsack' gewesen. Mittlerweile  
hatte er ein paar Kilo abgenommen, aber er war immernoch in jedermanns Augen der  
'Fettsack', diese Bezeichnung ließ er aber nur bei einer Person ohne Prügel  
durchgehen. Und diese Person war sein Lieblingsjude Kyle.   
Eric beleidigte Kyle, Kyle beleidigte Eric. So war es jedesmal. Und das war auch  
gut so. Es gehörte in Cartmans Leben dazu.

Doch seit ein paar Wochen hatte sich etwas verändert. Der Rotschopf war ruhiger  
geworden. Im Unterricht meldete sich, der eigentlich immer fleißige Schüler,  
so gut wie kaum noch. Er wirkte jeden Tag in Gedanken, reagierte nurnoch auf  
Stans geradezu lächerlichen Versuche Kyle irgendwie aus der Reserve zu locken.  
Cartman jedoch hatte der Junge wohl vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen.   
Mittlerweile war der Brünette schon froh, wenn er Morgens an der Bushaltestelle  
ein 'Hi' zuhören bekam. Auf die Provokationen wurde garnicht mehr eingegangen  
was Cartman in vielerlei Hinsicht nervte. Cartman brauchte diese täglichen  
Streitereien. Es war so etwas wie eine Droge. In den Wortgefechten konnte er all  
seine Wut freien Lauf lassen. Das waren seine Momente mit Kyle. Nur seine. Und  
jetzt wurden sie einfach gestrichen?!?  
Cartman hatte viel darüber nachgedacht und war auf den Entschluss gekommen,  
dass Kyle und Stan was miteinander hatten. Das macht für ihn Sinn. Sie hingen  
viel öfter miteinander ab, tuschelten anstatt offen zu sprechen und ab und an  
sah Cartman wie Kyle in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen lag, einmal hatte der  
Rotschopf sogar geweint.   
Allein bei dem Gedanken kam dem Dickerchen die Galle hoch. Nein, wie man auf den  
ersten Blick vielleicht denken würde, Eric Cartman war nicht homophob. Im  
Gegenteil. Vor ca. einem Jahr hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er dem  
eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war. Nicht, dass er jemals etwas mit meinem  
Jungen gehabt hatte... oder das er ganz und gar schwul war! Nein, nein, Cartman  
weigerte sich weiterhin einzusehen, dass er, in seinen Worten, eine  
'Schwanzfixierte Schwuchtel' war. Wenn überhaupt war er Bi!   
Wiederum war er nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Na gut, ja, da gab es Patty  
Nelson in der vierten Klasse, aber das war mehr Schwärmerei als verliebt  
gewesen. Mit neun Jahren war man nicht verliebt. Mit neun schwärmte man. Aber  
mit 15... mit 15 konnte es schon einmal vorkommen, dass man sich verliebte.  
Plötzlich für eine Person, für die man vorher nichts weiter als Freundschaft  
empfunden hatte, mehr empfand. Allein der Gedanke an diesen Menschen einen bis  
in die Morgenstunden wach hielt. Und genau das war das was Eric Cartman störte.  
Er würde nie der Grund sein weswegen Kyle wach lag. Es war Stan und das brachte  
ihn zur Weißglut. 

Eric knurrte in sich hinein als sich Stan zu ihn an den Tisch setzte. Der  
Brünette schaute desinteressiert auf. „Wo hast du den Juden gelassen?“  
fragte er schlecht gelaunt und steckte sich ein Pommes nach der anderen in den  
Mund. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Warum bist du  
jetzt so schlecht gelaunt?“ fragte Stan genervt und fingerte nach einer von  
Erics Pommes, wohl wissend, dass diese Action überhaupt nicht in Cartmans  
Wohlgefallen war. Doch was dann geschah hatte keiner ahnen können.   
Stan spürte einen Schmerz in seiner Nase. Es knackte unangenehm. Vollkommen  
verwirrt saß der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Boden, seine Nase blutete und fühlte  
sich gebrochen an. Zuerst schaute er auf seine Hand die vollkommen in Nasenblut  
getränkt war. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und schaute dann zu Eric auf.  
Dieser stand schnaubend vor ihm, die Faust erhoben und mit einem Blick der  
töten konnte.   
„Sag mal spinnst du!?“ Stan stand auf und packte Eric am Kragen. „Was  
sollte der Mist!?“  
„Das Selbe könnte ich dich frage, du Wichser!“ knurrte der Brünette und  
stieß den Schwarzhaarige von sich. „Nimm mir nicht immer weg, was mir  
gehört, du mieser Schwanzlutscher!“  
Nun war Stan vollkommen verwirrt. „Alter, das war nur ne Pommes! Du  
verfressenes Stück Scheisse! Ich wusste ja, dass du ungern teilst, aber dass du  
wegen ner Pommes so'n Aufstand machst...! Unter Freunden teilt man du...-“  
Stan konnte gerade noch so einem zweiten Schlag ausweichen. „Freunde nennst du  
das?!? Unter 'Freunden' sagt man sich doch alles, du Arschloch!“ Cartman  
stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und ab. In seinen Augen bildeten sich  
Wuttränen. „Wann wolltest ihr zwei Schwuchteln eigentlich erzählen, dass ihr  
heimlich fickt, hä?“

Stan klappte der Mund auf. Um sich herum hörte er seine Mitschüler tuscheln.  
Das keiner eingegriffen hatte, wunderte ihn nicht. Zivilcourage war ein  
Fremdwort für die Schüler.  
Der Schwarzhaarige griff den Arm des Anderen und zog ihn hinter sich her auf die  
Jungentoilette.   
„Oh, klasse!“ sagte Eric sarkastisch. „Jetzt willst du mich auch noch oder  
was? Da spiel' ich nicht mit Stan!“  
„JETZT HALT DIE FRESSE!“ Eric zuckte unter Stans ungewohnt lauter Stimme  
zusammen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war eigentlich immer einer der ruhigen  
MITGLIEDER ihrer Gruppe gewesen. Natürlich konnte er auch laut werden, aber im  
Gegensatz zu Kyle oder Cartman war Stan mucksmäuschenstill.  
Stan nahm seine blaue Wollmütze vom Kopf und wuschelte sich tief seufzend die  
Haare. „Was ist dein Problem? Und wehe du schlägst wieder.“  
„Ich weiss nicht was du meinst.“ Eric murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen  
Bart.   
„Du labberst irgendwas davon das ich mir Kyle ficken würde. Ich meine... was  
geht in deinem Kopf ab?!?“ Stan verschränkte die Arme und versuchte die Ruhe  
zu bewahren. Seine Augen beobachteten jede einzelne Bewegung des anderen  
Teenagers. Dieser starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu Boden. Sein Kopf  
war knallrot von seinem vorherigen Wutausbruch. Die Lippen presste er fest  
zusammen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt die heftig zitterten. Stan sah  
es ihm an. Etwas belastete das Dickerchen. 

Es verging einige Zeit. Eric starrte weiter zu Boden auf einen gelblichen Fleck.  
Die Putzfrauen in dieser Schule waren miserabel.   
Stan schnaufte genervt und wollte den Anderen gerade ansprechen, als dieser  
seine Stimme wiederfand. Sie war dünn und leise. Unsicher und viel zu 'nicht  
Eric Cartman'. „Ihr hängt nurnoch zusammen rum...“-“Wir sind beste  
Freunde. Das hängt man halt zusammen rum. Meine Fresse! Sag doch einfach, dass  
du eifersüchtig bist!“   
Erics Lippen pressten sich fester zusammen. Jetzt gerade erst wurde ihm bewusst,  
was ihn genau störte. Was seinen Wutausbruch verursacht hatte. Was seine Worte  
bedeuteten. Stan hatte recht. Er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf Stan. Aber  
das würde er ganz sicher nicht zugeben. Er hatte immernoch Stolz.  
„PAH! Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig! Worauf denn auch bitte?!?“ Cartman  
stämmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte ernst zu Stan herüber.  
„Das Kyle lieber mit mir rumhängt und wir deiner Meinung nach ficken?“ Stan  
grinste. „Willst du etwa Kyle ficken oder was? Eric? Bist du etwa die  
'Schwuchtel' von uns Beiden, mhm?“  
Eric schoss bei jedem Wort die Röte mehr und mehr ins Gesicht.   
„ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!“ diesmal hatte Stan Cartmans Gewaltbereitschaft nicht  
mit einberechnet, was dazu führte, dass er schon das zweite mal heute, seine  
Nase knacken hörte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

Cartman stellt sich über Stan, packte seinen Kragen und holte mit der Faust  
aus. In jenen Moment schwang die Tür auf und Kyle stand in der Tür. Er atmete  
schwer. Er musste wohl gerannt sein.   
„Sag mal spinnt ihr?!“ fragte er aufgebracht und stieß Cartman von Stan  
herunter. Dieser bedankte sich leise, stand auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab.   
„Der Fettsack hat angefangen..“ murrte Stan sich zurecht und hielt sich  
etwas Toilettenpapier vor die Nase um die Blutung zu stoppen. „Er hat mir eine  
verpasst, weil ich seine Pommes angerührt hab. Wobei ich denke, dass die  
Fritten nur eine Ausrede sind.“ Cartman wollte etwas erwidern, da fuhr Stan  
aber schon fort. „Ausserdem ist er der festen Überzeugung wir hätten ne  
Fickbeziehung. Oder sowas Ähnliches.“  
Schlagartig lief der Rotschopf rot an. „Du hast sie auch nicht mehr alle,  
Fettarsch, oder?!?“ er raufte sich das rote Haar und blickte zur Seite.   
„Wie kommst du auf so ne behinderte Idee?!“  
Eric platze der Kragen. Wieso musste er sich jetzt all diese Vorwürfe antun?  
„Weil keiner von euch Beiden mehr Zeit für mich hat verdammt!“ er spuckte  
den Satz gerade zu aus. „Besonders du Kyle! Du verdammter Jude! Was stimmt mit  
dir nicht?“ er packte den verwirrten Jungen grob an die Schultern. „Wieso  
streiten wir nicht mehr?! Wieso lässt du jede meiner Beleidigungen  
durchgehen?!? Verdammte Scheisse nochmal!!“ Cartman verlor die Fassung. All  
das was sich in den letzten Wochen angestaut hatte, kam raus. 

Vollkommen überrumpelt schaute Kyle dem aufgelösten Eric in die Augen. In den  
braunen Augen des Dickerchens hatten sich Tränen gesammelt.   
„Wieso Kyle..?“ Eric drückte sein Gesicht in die Schulter des Anderen.  
„Bin ich dir egal geworden...?“ der Rothaarige war nun vollkommen  
überfordert. Er hatte Cartman nie verletzten wollen. Er hatte sich nur selber  
schützen wollen. Das dem Anderen soviel an ihren Streitereien gelegen hatte,  
hatte er nicht geahnt.   
Mit einer Handbewegung bat er Stan den Raum zu verlassen.   
Nachdem sein bester Freund die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete Kyle  
tief durch.   
„Jetzt hör auf zu heulen, Fettarsch!“ sagte er mit genervter Stimme. Als  
der Brünette aufsah und ihn böse anfunkelte, lächelte der Rothaarige leicht.  
„Ich heul nicht.“-“Ja ja ist klar. Dann lass mich jetzt wenigstens los.“

Leicht widerwillig löste Eric die Arme von Kyle. Jetzt war ihn alles überaus  
peinlich. Wie konnte er nur so tief sinken?!? er hatte sich dem Juden in die  
Arme geworfen und geheult wie ne Tussi.   
Die Beiden Teenager schwiegen sich an. Keiner der Beiden wollte etwas sagen,  
bzw. wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. Letzten Endes ergriff Kyle das Wort. „Ich  
wusste nicht, dass ich dich damit verletzte, wenn ich Abstand suche.“ sagte er  
sachlich. Die ganze Situation war doch absurd! Er sprach hier sachlich mit Eric  
Cartman! „Ich war wohl egoistisch und hab dich nicht dabei bedacht. Wir hatten  
wohl immer unsere Streitereien aber... wir sind ja irgendwie Freunde.“ er  
atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid Eric. Wirklich.“ Eric wollte antworten,  
doch Kyle fuhrt fort. „Aber warum verprügelst du Stan, weil du denkst wir  
sind zusammen? Das ist doch kindisch.“   
Tief in sich hoffte Kyle auf eine ganz bestimme Antwort. Schließlich hatte er  
sich nicht ohne Grund von Eric distanziert. Irgendwann hatte er einfach bemerkt,  
dass er anders für den Brünetten empfand. Etwas anderes als Hass, Abneigung  
oder Freundschaft. Er hatte sich unerklärlicherweise in den Fettsack verliebt.  
In diese lächerlichen, strohigen brünette Haare, die langweiligen, braunen  
Augen, das hinterhältige Grinsen, wenn sie sich stritten und in den  
furchtbaren, intoleranten Charakter. Ja sogar in den Körperbau von Eric hatte  
er sich verliebt. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es war darauf zu liegen. Ob  
es war wie auf einem Kissen? Kuschelig, warm und gemütlich? Wie es sich  
anfühlte? Wie ein übergroßer Teddybär?   
Diese Gedanken waren ihm irgendwann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Er konnte  
an nichts Anderes denken. Schon erst recht nicht, wenn sich Cartman in der Nähe  
befand. 

„Ich war...“ Eric hielt im sprechen innen. Ja, was wollte er sagen? 'Ja,  
hey, ich war eifersüchtig! Wenn dich einer ficken darf, dann ja wohl ich!' das  
war ja wohl sowas von daneben. Und dann? Sollte er dann etwa seine Liebe  
gestehen? Das war doch absolut lächerlich... aber etwas anders viel ihm nicht  
ein. Ausserdem stand er eh schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
„Du was?“ irrte er sich, oder klang Kyles Stimme irgendwie erwartungsvoll?  
Cartman hätte es am liebsten in den Augen des Rotschopfes nachgelesen, aber er  
traute sich nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er würde nur wieder in den grünen  
Augen des Juden versinken und völligen Quatsch von sich geben. Einfach Augen zu  
und durch...!  
„Ich war eifersüchtig, okay?“ er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht  
schoss. „Eifersüchtig auf Stan. Das ihm dein Herz gehört. Ich weiss, es  
klingt total lächerlich, aber ich bin in dich beschissenen Daywalker Juden  
verliebt, okay?! Also fang schon an zu lachen damit ich's hinter mir  
habe...!“

Kyles Herz machte einen beachtlichen Sprung als er Erics Geständnis hörte. Er  
hätte weinen können vor Freude, aber er ließ es.   
Gerade zu vorsichtig packte er die geröteten Wangen des Anderen und hob dessen  
Kopf an. „Guck mich an.“ verlangte er bestimmend, Cartman kam seiner Bitte  
nur widerwillig nach. Die braunen Seelenspiegel blitzen ihn erst verletzt  
entgegen, dann lichteten sie sich und bekamen einen überraschten Ausdruck.  
Der Rotschopf nahm die Hände von Erics Wange, dafür legte er die Hände auf  
dessen Schultern. Vollkommen unsicher legte er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen.  
Die Berührung war nur kurz, aber Kyle hoffte, dass Eric die Botschaft verstand.

 

Wieder herrschte Stille. Diesmal schauten sich die Beiden schüchtern ins  
Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren zart rosa. Die Herzen der Jungen schlugen schneller  
als normal.   
„Ich bin auch in dich verliebt. Mal so zur Info...“ sagte Kyle leise, Eric  
hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Wäre ich nie drauf gekommen. Für wie blöd  
hältst du mich eigentlich?“ Kyle lachte auf. Da war er wieder. Der Eric den  
er so liebte. „Du hattest nichts mehr gesagt. Ich dachte du verstehst es  
nicht.“   
Eric verdrehte die Augen. „Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht blöd, Jude.“   
„Blöd genug um mir'n Liebesgeständnis auf dem Jungsklo zu machen.“  
„Hey..!“ Der Brünette schnaufte und drückte den etwas Kleineren an sich.  
„Stan hat mich hier reingezerrt. Mich trifft keine Schuld.“ Kyle kicherte  
leise. „Und jetzt küss mich du verfickter Jude...!“  
Diesmal war es Eric der die Lippen auf des Anderen drückte. Es war bestimmender  
und intensiver. Der Rothaarige erwiderte nur zu gerne. 

Eifersucht war vielleicht doch nicht so ne schlechte Sache...


End file.
